Compounds exhibiting biocidal activity are well known in the art. For example, pyrithione salts, such as zinc pyrithione, are known to Provide excellent biocidal activity, including broad spectrum anti-bacterial and anti-fungal activity. There are many uses for these pyrithiones. By way of illustration, U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,436 discloses the use of pyrithiones in metal working fluids, U.S. Pat. No. 4,401,770 discloses urethane shoe inserts having antimicrobial activity; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,061 discloses their use in paints.
Despite the excellent biocidal (particularly fungicidal) activity attributable to pyrithione salts, these compounds do have drawbacks for certain applications, most notably limited solubility in organic solvents. Accordingly, new compounds exhibiting excellent biocidal activity, but also exhibiting good solubility in organic solvents would be useful to the biocides manufacturing community.